Of Pissed Blondes and Haunting Pinkies
by Randome013
Summary: Lucy was beyond pissed. The last thing the blonde needed right now was a pink-haired... something annoying her. Or so she thought... Oneshot. Rated T because of cursing. The characters are from Hiro Mashima


Lucy Heartfilia was definitely _NOT_ in the mood for this.

Her day had already started pretty shitty. First, the blonde woke up an hour before her alarm went off and couldn't sleep, what didn't stop her from dawdling in her bed. She should have just stayed there. But she didn't. And when she got up things _really_ started going downhill. Lucy had forgotten to close her back door the day before. Nothing was stolen (not that there was anything worth stealing. Life of a to-be-author was hard), but her dog Plue was gone. After searching for two hours without luck, the girl realized that she was late for work. And her new boss wasn't exactly what you could call a nice and understanding person. After a half an hour (literally, she counted on her watch) lecture about what an irresponsible and horrible person she was and how she was never going to achieve anything in her life, she finally got to work. And stayed there for a few extra hours while she was at it (courtesy of her lovely boss). When she finally got away from her workplace (aka hell), the blonde continued searching for Plue, but still couldn't find anything. She only went home when it got so dark that she couldn't see anything, making it impossible to find her little dog. Arriving there, she immediately went to bed. The girl was fed up of today and probably would burn her house down or something if she didn't go to sleep in this second.

So here she was now, wearing her warm pyjamas and covered up by a comfy comforter. And wide awake. Because her_ bloody closet was open._

Now you may wonder why Lucy was so bothered by an open closet door. The thing is, she had just closed it two seconds before. And she certainly wasn't the one who opened it again. It wasn't the first time something… unusual like this happened either. It had actually started about a week ago. First, doors would open and close by themselves. Primely her closet door. Then her cups (which were far too high to be reached by Plue) started appearing broken on her floor and her TV would randomly go on, even though the remote was in another room. Lucy may write fantasy, but she didn't really believe in all this supernatural bullshit. Until all this weird (and honestly pretty creepy) stuff started happening anyway. She had reached the conclusion that her house was haunted and decided to call an exorcist. The problem being that she always delayed it. Her excuse was always that she didn't have any time, but in truth she still didn't really believe in this stuff. Especially when an exorcist wanted _150 _bucks for one "cleansing".

Whatever her reasoning had been, what mattered right now was that she _hadn't _called one. And _how_ she regretted that right now…

It wasn't just her closet anymore. As if oblivious to her bad mood (what it probably was), the ghost/ monster/whatever somehow started to heat up the room. It was nice at first, but it didn't stop and now it was just uncomfortable, annoying and _fucking hot_. She was _sweating_ without her covers, even though she was a person who always was cold. And as if that wasn't enough, the little fucker started playing with her lights.

On. Off. On. Off.

She would pay _500_ jewels for some god damn _peace_ right now

On. Off. On. Off. On. Off.

She probably should be scared. But she couldn't do this anymore.

On. Off . On. Off. On. Off.

So instead of screaming in fear and hiding under her blankets, Lucy _exploded_:

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF SAD LIFE YOU MUST HAVE FOR YOU TO ONLY FIND JOY IN TORTURING INNOCENT SOULS THAT JUST WANT TO FUCKING SLEEP, BUT I. AM. NOT. IN. THE. FREAKING. MOOD! STOP WITH THE BLOODY LIGHTS! I AM NOT JUST GETTING AN EVEN BIGGER HEADACHE, MY ELECTRICITY BILL WILL SKYROCKET TO THE FUCKING MOON TOO! AND WHO WILL HAVE TO PAY IT? HUH?! OF COURSE ME! AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THIS WITH A FRIGGIN´ CRAPPY JOB AND A PAYMENT SO LOW IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL?! HA! NOW YOU'RE QUIET RIGHT ASSHOLE?! I JUST HAD THE WORST DAY EVER AND I WON'T ACHIEVE ANYTHING IN MY LIFE AND MY DOG IS MISSING AN… a-and _sniff_"

She started crying. Hysterically.

"I-I _sniff_ just want t-to _sniff_ SLEE-EP _sniff_"

Suddenly she felt a warm hand drawing circles on her back. Then she heard a deep voice talking to her. It was… trying to calm her down. And pretty distressed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I stopped, see?! Shit, Erza will kill me. Look, the electricity bill won't be high! And I won't do it again! I promise! And I'm very sorry! PLEASE STOP CRYING! I'm sorry! I'll do ANYTHING! Just STOP! Please!"

After a while, Lucy decided to release him from his misery and looked up. She didn't know what she was expecting, maybe a red being with horns or a flying translucid something, but it certainly wasn't _this_.

Tan skin. A very defined six pack. A white scarf. Slightly desperate green eyes. Pink hair. Fr… WAIT A MINUTE. The being that had been _terrifying_ her the last whole week, had made her consider paying 150 Jewels to _maybe_ get rid of it and sometimes appeared in her nightmares had _PINK _HAIR?! It probably wasn't a good idea to laugh at a demon, or ghost, or whatever he(?) was, but she had already called him an asshole and nothing happened. Even if she tried to stop herself, she didn't have any self-control left anyways, so the result would've been the same.

Lucy _laughed_. A lot. And a bit more.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Yo-your h-hair! It's p-pi-PINK!"

"I know, so what? Weirdo"

" Don't call m-me that!"

"At least you aren't crying anymore... I can't handle crying people!"

After the blonde calmed down (10 very confusing minutes to the pinkie, since he didn't understand the reason why she was laughing in the first place), they started talking. Stories were recounted, dreams were shared and really, really bad jokes (that still somehow managed to be extremely funny) were told.

She found out that his name was END, but he preferred to be called Natsu, which means summer. He told her about some of his friends (a scary redhead named Erza and a "stupid popsicle stripper" named Gray) and showed her his fire powers (it was really awesome after her mini panic attack. He could've at least warned her!). Natsu also explained her that he was a demon from another dimension, but didn't go into much more details (even though she asked him LOTS of questions, her inner-Author didn't want to let this one-time chance go to waste).

After apologizing over and over for laughing and screaming at him, she told him how crappy her day went, what an ass her new boss was and how she was worried about her dog. She even talked a bit about her past, although it still was a difficult topic for her.

Needless to say, by the end of the night they already were best friends and probably would've kept speaking until 2020 if Lucy wasn't already half asleep (she yawned every 2 seconds and couldn't focus on anything) and Natsu didn't have to go ("Sorry weirdo, but I promise we´ll see each other tomorrow…or today guess").

To her surprise he didn't use a portal or just disappear magically. No, instead of using a door like any normal person (demon, whatever) would, he _jumped off her bloody window_. After surviving her second almost-heart-attack of the night and making sure that he wasn't injured, the exhausted girl finally went to bed to get her much needed sleep. Lucy groaned and quikly shut her eyes. She only had two hours before her alarm went off and the monotony of everyday life started again, so every second counted. But she couldn't be mad at the pink-haired nuisance that had deprived her of her sleep even if she tried. Especially when she found Plue sleeping in a basket with an attached note in the morning:

_Hey Weirdo!_

_I found ya dog after I left your house!_

_Hope you have a better day today!_

_Can´t wait to see ya again!_

_´Til later!_

_Natsu_

**A/N Heyy lovely peeps! Hope you enjoyed my oneshot! I would be incredibly happy about some reviews, even if just to say that my story's shit (although an explanation and some tips would be great).Constructive criticism is welcome and needed, especially since this is my first time ever writing a ff and English isn't my first language. **

**I **_**really **_**hope (and am pretty sure) that Nalu will become canon in 100yq… not that this makes waiting any easier… and I'm not exactly a patient person… Gotta work a bit on Natsu too (my baby deserves to grow)**

**Anyways, I really hope to see you again in my next story! (I aleady have plans… :) ) **

**(… and reviews…)**

**Love, Lu **


End file.
